Portable fan units have enjoyed tremendous popularity with the general public. These fan units enable the user to selectively cool, ventilate or expel air from a specified location.
A problem with these fan units is that they do not provide for the separation of minute contaminants contained in the air. Therefore, a person suffering from an allergy or located adjacent to an environment containing dirt, dust or smog would have to endure these contaminants in order to enjoy the use of these fan units.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fan unit which separates minuscule contaminants contained in the air that passes through the fan. It is a further object of this invention to provide an effective and easy to install filter which can be used in combination with a standard portable fan.